Boundaries Unknown
by Sparkylovesfire
Summary: Chustjogan. Charlie/Justin/Julian/Logan. Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. Full summary and details inside.


**Title: **Boundaries Unknown  
><strong>Author:<strong> br33_br33/Sparkylovesfire/taweesha  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Justin/Charlie/Julian/Logan  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M (there's sex. Dude.)  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 864

**Warnings:** Porn. Foursome. Yeah.

**Summary: **Chustin and Jogan do it. Yup. S'bout it.

_**Author's Note: Anon couldn't see it on tumblr, so here is it. :D  
><strong>_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dalton, Logan, Julian, Charlie, or Justin. They belong to the lovely Miss CP Coulter. I just get to play with them. _

* * *

><p>Charlie gasps as he seats himself completely onto Justin. On his knees in front of Charlie is Julian, licking and sucking Charlie's cock while Justin pounds into him. Charlie groans, bucking his hips back and forth to get more of Justin inside, more of Julian's mouth on him, just <em>more<em>.

"Fuck..." Charlie whimpers as Justin kisses against a particularly hard bite. "Justin-"

"I love you," Justin whispers against his ear. Charlie's head falls back against Justin's shoulder as the other boy pulls him down hard onto his cock, hitting that spot and causing Charlie to actually stop thinking for moment. "So much…"

"I love you too…" Charlie breathes. He feels Julian smile around his cock, allowing it to slide back a little further.

"I'm so happy you're mine…"

"Of course he's yours," Logan almost laughs, but it turns into a moan as Julian thrusts back with his hips. "Just like Julian's mine." He leans down enough to say into Julian's ear, "And don't you ever fucking forget it. They can play with you. They can touch you, so long as I'm here. But you're mine."

Julian pulls off of Charlie for a moment, long enough to say, "Both of you quick talking and fuck us. We know we're yours. We don't need reminding." Charlie only has time to nod quickly before Julian's mouth is back on him, doing absolutely sinful things to Charlie's brain function.

"Oh..."

Logan smiles. "Is Charlie always like this, Justin?"

"Only when he feels really, _really_ good," Justin laughs. In a moment of sweetness, he nuzzles against Charlie's neck. "Which is a lot. I love it. He also does this thing when I do this..." Justin's hand trails up Charlie's chest, catching against his nipples. Charlie arches forward, tiny whines escaping his throat at the feeling of Justin's hands on him.

"See?" Justin says smugly. "He's beautiful when he comes undone."

"I completely agree with you," Logan says. "Julian's a bit of a pushy bottom, most of the time..."

Julian says something that sounds eerily like, "Damn straight," but it's muffled by Charlie's cock. Logan takes the liberty of slapping his ass, making Julian push his hips back and his teeth graze against Charlie right as Justin does a particularly hard thrust into the brunet boy. The two different pressures, different feelings, so vibrant and real and intense, cause Charlie's body to go completely taunt, and he comes down Julian's throat as Justin whispers sweet things against his ear.

"You're beautiful...I love you so much..."

"I wish you could see yourself from my eyes. Then you'd understand why I love you so much..." Charlie can feel when the other boy comes, cock twitching inside Charlie as he pushes all the way in one last time.

Logan watches them, smirking. Julian lets Charlie's cock slip from his mouth with a wet pop.

"Come on, you ass," the other boy says. "I know they're hot, but I'm still hard. Fuck me, Lo."

"You're wish is my command, princess," Logan pants, tearing his eyes from Justin and Charlie to focus on the boy beneath him. It only takes a few more thrusts before they're both coming, together, Julian practically screaming and Logan grunting, leaning down and biting Julian's shoulder hard. Charlie and Justin watch, eyes wide and mouths gaping.

"Holy fuck," Charlie says. Justin just nods, watching as Julian collapses forward and Logan follows him, hand wandering gently over the hot skin of the young boy. Charlie blushes and looks away as Logan pulls out of Julian because the exchange between them is so soft and sweet, it feels…intruding to watch. Justin uses the opportunity to do the same, rolling to the side and slipping out of Charlie. The ache of Justin pulling out makes Charlie sigh.

"Sorry…" Justin says.

"It's fine," Charlie smiles. "Not that bad."

"Usually," Julian adds. Then it's like both couples have just noticed the other is still in the room.

This is the part they'd been dreading. The awkwardness of the aftermath. Unsure of whether there should be any afterglow cuddling or if they should just go their separate ways and pretend as though it never happened, though secretly thinking about it every time they see each other.

But it doesn't happen. Instead, they all end up packed together on Julian's bed, Julian and Charlie pressed tightly between Logan and Justin.

"Fuck..." Charlie says. "That was awesome."

"Pretty much," Julian finally says, voice raspy. Logan sighs happily, kissing the small boy's cheek.

"I love you," Logan murmurs, pushing Julian's hair out of his face. "So much."

"I love you too," Julian says easily, and it astounds both Justin and Charlie that they can be so open around them.

Eventually, drowsiness takes over, especially as Julian throws an arm across Charlie and rests against on the older boy's shoulder. Charlie is startled, but he settles in, head dropping lightly onto Julian's. Logan and Justin curl their arms around their respective boyfriends, almost as if to say, "Nuh uh. Not quite."

They each fall asleep easily, to the lazy sounds of breathing and four hearts beating lightly in sync.


End file.
